Benjamin (BTD7PotA)
Benjamin is a Hero that returns in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. He also appears in Quincy: A BTD Story and Benjamin: Hunt for the Catalyst, the latter which he stars as the main protagonist. History Early life Born in the robotic city of Technoland (a place where many cyborgs and Robo Monkeys and all kinds of robot people inhabited), Benjamin showed an extreme talent for coding and electronics from his earliest childhood. The Hacker Rises Clockwork War Benjamin: Hunt for the Catalyst While the other Heroes were doing their missions in the events of BTD Heroes, Benjamin searched for the perpetrator of the Bloon Outbreak of BTD6, dubbed by MI6 (the intelligence organization of the Anglo-Regions) as "The Catalyst." BTD7: Planet of the Apes Upgrades Benjamin will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Levels/Upgrades: *Level 1: Hacks in $150 every round. *Level 2: Generates $175 per round instead of $150. *Level 3: Unlocks Biohack - 5 closest Monkeys pop an extra layer per attack for 6 seconds. Affected Monkeys can't attack for 1 second after effect ends. *Level 4: Skimming - earns +$2 for every new Bloon spawned. *Level 5: Bank Hack - all banks earn +6% income. *Level 6: Cyber Security - Restores 6 lives at the end of each round. *Level 7: Bloon Trojan - Every few seconds sends a Trojan software virus to the strongest Bloon. Affected Bloon spawns no children when destroyed. *Level 8: Income increased to $200 per round. *Level 9: Bank hack increased to 8% *Level 10: Unlocks Syphon Funding. *Level 11: Income increased to $320 per round. *Level 12: Skimming increased to $5 per Bloon. *Level 13: Biohack affects 7 Monkeys for 8 seconds. *Level 14: Cyber Security adds 10 lives per round and can go up to 100 over starting lives. *Level 15: Income increased to $500 per round. *Level 16: Bloon Trojan is sent more often. *Level 17: Income increased to $800 per round. *Level 18: Bloon Trojan can affect BFB and DDT Bloons. *Level 19: Biohack lasts 9 seconds with no downtime and adds 2 damage for affected Monkeys. *Level 20: Syphon Funding lasts 20 seconds and cash per pop is triple normal for affected Bloons. *Level 21: All tech-based towers inflict 60% more damage and have their upgrade costs reduced by 30%. Unlocks Firewall - All towers within Benjamin's range take 50% less damage from DoT and are immune to STUN. *Level 22: Bloon Trojan can affect BADs, BANEs, JOKERs, and D.E.A.T.H.S.T.R.O.K.E.s. Trojaned Bloons explode violently upon death, inflicting massive damage to surrounding Bloons. Bloon Trojan is also sent much more often. *Level 23: Benjamin constantly spawns 2/3/2 Super Monkeys around him. Biohack also rapidly regenerates the health of all towers near him and cleanses all negative status effects from said towers. *Level 24: Bloon Trojan inflicts devastating Burning DoT to targeted Bloons and slows them down. *''Level 25:'' Benjamin becomes the overpowered artificial intelligence known as SkyNet, minus the homicidal tendencies. Benjamin constantly spawns T-50000s (2/6/2 Super Monkeys) and 6/2/2 Monkey Cyborgs that occupy no hitbox space. Also unlocks a new OP ability: Fourth Wall Hack. This ability makes Benjamin hack into the game itself, '''allowing you to see the game's code and edit certain aspects of the game with specialised engines. These hack effects will stay for 30 seconds before wearing off, reverting the variables in question to their original values. Skins Default Skin The default skin for Benjamin - known as 1 '''C4LL H4X. Passive: Compatible - Robo Monkeys and all subsequent upgrades of Robo Monkeys gain +20% popping power and +20% damage. Bloononymous Benjamin but wearing a black mask and black suit, and in later levels that black mask is replaced with the infamous Guy Fawkes mask. Passive: Operation BloonSec - Upon Ability activation, up to 15 Bloons are struck down with a DDoS attack, disabling their abilities, slowing them down and making them take 210% more damage from all sources for 25 seconds. Always targets the strongest Bloons in the track and can affect Boss Bloons. Level 100 Computer Boss Passive: That's How Mafia Works - Benjamin's Bloon Trojan extorts money from the affected Bloons, granting you cash equivalent to 11% of the affected Bloons' RBE per second. Activated Abilities *Biohack - 5 closest Monkeys pop an extra layer per attack for 6 seconds. Affected Monkeys can't attack for 1 second after effect ends. *Syphon Funding - Downgrades all newly spawned Bloons by 1 rank. Cash per pop from affected Bloons is double. Lasts 10 seconds. *Fourth Wall Hack - Benjamin hacks into the game itself, allowing you to see the game's code and edit certain aspects of the game with specialised engines. These hack effects will stay for 30 seconds before wearing off. Quotes (Default Skin) When placed: *Rules are made to be broken! *Let's see what we can do here. *I'm in. When tapped: *Target! *What next? *Online! *Yeah? *What's up? *Yes? *You wanna get hacked? (When annoyed) *That's how you get hacked! (When really annoyed) *I will look for you. I will find you. And I will hack you. (When really, REALLY annoyed) Leveling: *Level up! *Nice! *Ha! *Haha! *Dude! *Oh yeah! *Yes! *Awesome! *There's smart, and there's me smart! (When Level 20) *I am technology. I am SkyNet. Prepare to be terminated. (Level 25) When MOAB-class bloons appear: *MOAB appears - "Hmm..." *BFB appears - "Oof." *ZOMG appears - "You might want to take a look at this." *DDT appears - "Well, I'll be..." *BAD appears - "Good night, Vienna." *DEAVOR appears - "A RIVAL!! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO BE LEFT ALIVE!!" *EMPEROR appears - "We're all gonna die!" When using an activated ability: *Executing hack... - When activating Biohack *Cash money! Begin syphoning! - When activating Syphon Funding *Even the "real world" isn't out of my reach. - Fourth Wall Hack Comments on nearby towers and Heroes: *"True beauty..." - when next to a Robo Monkey *"That tank needs a few vulnerability patches..." - when next to Captain Churchill *"Don't burn my electronics please." - when next to Gwendolin *"You realize that water and electronics hate each other, right?" - When next to an Aquamonkey *"Well, that's something you can't do with JavaScript..." - When next to a Wizard Monkey When a bloon leaks: *"Game over, man!" *"Have you tried turning it on and off again?" *"No, no, no! I'm SO CLOSE!!" When the game is lost: *"A fatal error has occurred. In the literal se--GRRKK" *"Internal server error leading to catastrophic system failure. Self-destruct in 3... 2... 1... -HKK-" *"M-mission failed, w-we'll get 'em n-next time..." Powers and Abilities Powers *'Artificial Intelligence Physiology (SkyNet only)' **'Shape-Shifting' - As SkyNet, Benjamin can transform into many things and morph through even the smallest structures. He can also change from his SkyNet form back into his organic persona at will. **'Mechanokinesis' **'Computer Interfacing' **'Cyberspace Immersion' **'Nanobot Synthesis' **'Technological Nigh-Omniprescence' - As SkyNet, Benjamin's consciousness can exist in any form of technological system, no matter how primitive or advanced. **'Cosmic Awareness' - As SkyNet, Benjamin is aware that the TOTiverse is a theatrical franchise and can hack directly into the game itself to a certain extent. Abilities *'Computer Hacking' - First and foremost, Benjamin is one of the greatest - if not the utmost greatest - computer hacker in the world. **'Computer Operation' **'Coding' - Benjamin knows all coding languages known to Monkeykind and a lot of coding languages that aren't. Yes, that means he can snoop on YOUR computer too, should he choose. >:D **'Computer Science' *'Mechanical Aptitude' - Benjamin is a superb master of machinery, capable of operating many types of machines ranging from military drones to massive technological constructions. *'Engineering' *'Mathematics' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' - Although nowhere near the level of Quincy or The Dank Knight, Benjamin is a capable fighter, able to beat a highly-trained Rainbow Bloon in a fight to the death. However, Benjamin prefers to use his machinery and technology as weapons to take out his opponents from behind the scenes rather than getting all close and personal. *'Genius-Level Intellect '- Being an exceptionally-prodigious autistic savant, Benjamin's intelligence rivals that of Dr. Monkey, the latter whom is one of the smartest Monkeys in existence. Weaknesses *'Computer Addiction' - It is almost impossible to separate Benjamin from his trusty laptop. Category:Heroes Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:References Category:Quincy: A BTD Story Category:Benjamin: Hunt for the Catalyst